1. Field of the Invention
The present invention includes an antler mounting kit for displaying antlers obtained from a live animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many big game animals, such as deer, elk, moose, etc., have antlers and big game hunters often display antlers from animals that they harvest. Antlers are displayed in a variety of ways. One such way is to mount the antlers to a plaque and to cover a skull plate of the antlers with a covering such as felt or leather. Another more expensive way to display the antlers is referred to as a European mount in which the skull is cleaned and bleached to display the antlers. A yet more expensive way to display the antlers is with a taxidermy mount. For the taxidermy mount, a taxidermist will remove and tan the hide of the animal and place the hide on a form that looks similar to the animal. The antlers are then secured to the form so that the hide and the antlers resemble the animal.
Both the European mount and the taxidermy mount typically require the expertise of a professional taxidermist who charges fees for such services. As such, the expense of the European mount and the taxidermy mount can be prohibitive to some hunters. Many hunters reserve the European mount or the taxidermy mount for large sized antlers.
Still, some hunters who harvest animals with large sized antlers cannot, or choose not, to spend the money associated with the European mount or the taxidermy mount. Further, the hunter who harvests an animal with small or average sized antlers is even less likely to spend the money associated with the European mount or the taxidermy mount due to a lessened desire to display the antlers. In both of these situations, the hunter can attempt to avoid taxidermy costs by mounting the antlers to the plaque and covering the skull plate with a covering of felt or leather, as set forth above; however, this technique can be tedious, requires the undesirable step of cleaning the skull plate, and results in a less grand presentation of the antlers. As such, many antlers are not displayed due to the lack of an inexpensive and easy way of mounting antlers. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to manufacture an improved product for displaying antlers and a method of doing the same.